


Our Secret

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

The whip cracked against reddened skin, leaving angry, raised welts behind. Punishment was always entertaining, and he could keep going at this for hours. Every hit was accompanied by a repeated "thank you, Sir" until the sound got tiresome; then it would be changed to "thank you, Master". Each snap of leather on flesh was the sweetest music to his ears and every muffled cry, no matter how arousing, how enticing, only served to increase the number of lashes.

When it was over, Xander always made sure to kiss the already fading marks better, to hold Spike close and whisper words of praise. If anyone found out, neither knew what might happen. This was their little secret to keep.


End file.
